Home
by Zeraphie
Summary: After returning from a long and hard quest, Jason and Percy find engagement rings in the nightstand. "Um, you weren't supposed to find those yet." Percy x Leo x Jason. Yup.


**Title: **Home**  
Rating: **T+ **  
Pairing: **Percy Jackson x Leo Valdez x Jason Grace **  
Genre**: Romance/Family/Fluffiness  
**Summary: **After returning from a long and hard quest, Percy and Jason find engagement rings in the nightstand.

**xxx**

The scent of McDonald's Chicken McNuggets, Big Macs, and French fries greeted Percy as he opened the door, and he nearly cried tears of joy. Then he remembered he also felt like he'd just gotten run over by a bus.

Looking over his shoulder, he tossed Jason a grin. Jason smiled back, equally exhausted. It was 8PM at best, at what Percy guessed was a Wednesday night. Most kids their age would be out partying. Jason and he were ready to sleep for the next month.

It was pathetic, sure, but Percy toed off his beat-up sneakers and wiggled his toes into the carpet. He inhaled the aroma of unhealthy food and the cinnamon candles Piper bought for them weeks ago, and allowed it to swell in his lungs. The urge to collapse on the floor and fade away to SnoozeVille was tempting. Had Jason not nudged him in the back, Percy was sure he would have knocked out by now.

The blonde crooned over his shoulder; a low, whining sound that reminded the Son of Poseidon of a puppy. Jason whiffed his lover and jerked again. "Move your ass."

"Funny. Didn't you say that for something else earlier?" The line spilled out of Percy's mouth before he had the chance to think. It was the most they'd spoken to each other since the trek home. Not that Percy minded; their latest quest involved Jason getting socked in the jaw by a Cyclops. The line of bruises and overall injury was finally beginning to fade, but even after the quick sips of ambrosia, Jason had a hard time opening his mouth. Under normal circumstances, Percy would have snapped at him.

Jason snorted. It took a half-hearted effort, but he stood shoulder-to-shoulder with the other man and led the drag down the hall. "Dirty talk later. I want a _bath_, Perce."

"Good idea."

Then again, the possibility of making it to the bathroom was flat-out laughable. The edge of Percy's lip curled into a smile as Jason tangled their fingers like they were teenagers again and insisted it be their first destination. They both stopped, however, in their narrow hallway the moment the living room came to view. Leo looked up from the couch, genuinely surprised. Their daughter—sorta-kinda—leaped to her feet, unceremoniously knocked over her carton of chicken nuggets along with the ketchup, and darted toward the both of them.

"She gets that from _you_," Jason had time to mutter mirthfully before—

"_Daddies!" _

—"Oof!" He was attacked first; nearly knocked over to the ground as Aria's tiny arms wrapped around his neck. It was hilarious watching a man of 6'1" being knocked over by a kid that could have passed for one of Santa's Little Helpers. Still, she attacked him with a flurry of ketchup-smudged kisses and squealed.

Leo gathered to his feet, grabbed the fallen McNuggets, and followed Aria's path of destruction. Percy opened his arms, almost mocking to their tiny ward's actions with a grin.

"I don't get a notice about you coming home?" Leo scanned both of them over, and in a brief moment his mischievous smile broke with concern.

Percy was sure he looked like a disaster—his face was mottled with fading bruises, and there was a white remnant of a long cut on his left forearm. How he managed to stand on his own two feet was a disgusting last effort of willpower, motivated by an equally-pained Jason who reminded him they'd finally be able to come home. To Leo.

So despite all the injuries, the Son of Poseidon's lips curled into its biggest smile all night, with pulsing teeth (two missing) and a lip with a wound that was reopening. "We figured the door would tip you off."

To any other person, Percy might have gotten punched in the face again. Keeping contact on quests that could range from a few days to as long as two or three months was vital. They'd run out of drachmas on their trip, and by the time they'd succeeded and got the whole _'hooray for saving Olympus' _spiel from the gods again, they were far more concerned with taking the most direct route to get to their other lover.

Still looking mad, Leo lowered his gaze. The steadiness of his smile made Percy nervous—but finally, the shorter man met him in an embrace. At the first flicker of skin contact in what felt like weeks between them, Percy squeezed Leo tightly to his chest, actually hearing a symphony of bones crack. The scent of workshop oils and strawberries filled his nostrils, and like always, holding Leo made him feel _full. _Like Leo filled up almost every part of him that Percy had no clue he was missing. Jason and Aria filled the other empty gaps like a puzzle. With all four of them together, they were whole. A _family. _

"_Call_," muttered Leo's broken voice. He buried his face in the crook of Percy's neck and curled his hands on the back of the other man's t-shirt.

Percy nodded. "We're sorry." He meant it.

An eternity later, Leo reached up and kissed Percy. Their little one, Aria, finally finished off her greeting with Jason and latched onto Percy's leg with a silly grin that was very much like Leo's. The son of Hephaestus took it as a sign to alternate lovers and welcomed Jason immediately with his own lips. Jason made a noise; they worked through it, probably exchanging _I missed you_s in the tonsil hockey, before parting and allowing Jason to murmur his own apology and make for reunion cuddling.

Aria climbed her Percy until she grabbed his full attention—which was how Percy managed to get an armful of her without looking. She grinned, elfish eyes gleaming with joy, and tossed her arms around his shoulders. "Daddy! Daddy, you were gone _eight days_! I counted! Did you beat stuff up!?"

"Yeah. After I got beat up, too." Percy lifted her into the air with all his effort, and his legionnaire tattoo came to view with eight tic marks and all. She squealed and held her arms out like a birdie. "Did you miss us?"

She nodded eagerly, pigtails bouncing in midair. Percy actually gave time to admire those—every time _he_ tried to do Aria's hair ended with her hair stuck in the comb—head and all. She flashed a blinding grin, wiggled, and hugged him again. "Poppy let me stay up with him! I colored pictures!"

_Stay up with him. _Immediately Percy met eyes with Leo, then to Jason, who responded with a frown. Their mission had been incredibly short noticed—which, really, were how _all_ quests tended to be, with whoever went often alternating. Just last month, Leo had been called to manhandle one of Hephaestus's workshops with Percy in tow. Jason had gone livid when he found out Leo'd been injured badly by a glitching automaton, but they worked things out. They always did.

Plus, Leo suddenly rolled his eyes, returning to his animated self. He waved a hand, brushing off Aria's comment altogether and picking up their sorta-daughter. "You guys make it seem like I'd been waiting around for you. _I'll have you know I have a life. _There's a giant replica of Zeus's hand in the garage. It shoots lightning if you pull its finger."

Both men blinked.

Grinning, Leo burst into unexpected laughter and shook his head. He moved with Aria in tow, despite her protests, then pointed down the hall. "You two smell _awful. _Shower right now. Don't track blood or some weird freaky monster-hide on the floor. I'll make something to eat."

Aria squirmed. "But I wanna _play_!"

"We can play afterward, Aria." A relieved smile passed across Jason's face. He kissed her on the forehead, followed by a kiss to Leo's cheek before turning to Percy and once again starting the trail toward the bathroom. "C'mon. I want food."

"Right." Before he slinked too far away, Percy grabbed Leo by the arm once again and kissed him. There wasn't much of a height difference between them—Jason was the tallest at six feet, with Percy close behind and even Leo, who was only an inch or two shorter than him. He liked the fact they could see each other at eye-level. His eyebrows furrowed together, the guilt rumbling in his stomach. "We really are sorry that we didn't keep in touch. It…was my fault."

Leo blinked wildly, and finally a genuine smirk curled across his lips. Aria settled on the ground as Leo palmed back of Percy's head and brought him close, squeezing and combing through ebony hair. Chocolate brown eyes flickered in a way that always made Percy shiver. In a low voice, Leo supplied, "Let's see how that carries through the night, hm, Aquaman?"

The sultriness in Leo's voice almost made it hard to protest. Percy managed a smile, but he still hurt all over. Instead, a breathy laugh left his throat, followed by Leo's own snickers.

"Or maybe _not._"

Aria yanked both of them by the hand and rocking on her heels. She beamed. "I wanna make food for Papa and Daddy!"

"Food sounds good," Percy agreed. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Jason on one side and Leo on the other, but that would have to wait.

Instead, Leo playfully rolled his eyes, grabbing their daughter again. "Sure, I guess. At least _something_ of mine will be going in your mouth."

"I'd be good with the Big Mac you barely ate, too."

They shared another laugh, then Leo pushed him by the shoulder. "Go. Seriously."

This time, Percy didn't disagree. He followed the path, already hearing the shower turned on in the master bedroom. Given it was Jason, he was probably already halfway done with his own shower. Not that it mattered; Percy was finally home, with his second lover and daughter there to greet him. Not only that, but Jason and he had successfully completed their mission without too many faults.

He was happy.

**xxx**

How they landed themselves in this situation over the years wasn't a small feat. Jason was just twenty-three; just shy of twenty-four in the upcoming months. Their relationship started around the time he was twenty. He couldn't count how many times he failed to court Leo, who was adorably overly-flustered after Jason made his intentions clear. Sure, they'd been best friends for years, but after a failed relationship with Piper (who was currently happy with her new boyfriend) and then some, Jason knew he would rather _die_ than not have Hephaestus's prodigy by his side.

The only problem in that equation was Percy, who readily had the same intentions as the other old Camp Leader. Jason wasn't sure how it arose, but he knew he found himself competing with Percy to have Leo to himself—which, really, was what Jason hoped was the only reason Leo turned him down so many times before.

Strangely enough, through those failed attempts on both ends, he and _Percy_ ended up getting together. There'd always been tension in the air between them—tight, nerve-wrecking, and thrilling. They'd never put a label on their relationship, since the almost-entirety of it could have been broken down as sex buddies. There was more to it, both knew—Jason's moral compass and defiance of the reputation for Sons of Jupiter wouldn't allow him to reduce his complexities with Percy to just fuck-friends.

The only thing was, Percy and he originally bonded on the thrill of fighting. Swordplay, and trying to outsmart the other. Unlike for Annabeth or Piper, neither boys _did_ chocolates. Settling down didn't _fit_ for them. Sure, sparring made for an interesting sex life, but the painful emotional gap between them only _hurt. _

Plus, after Percy and he got together, Leo had gone silent; almost disappearing off the face of the earth. (Which, okay, was an exaggeration since Piper actually took quite good care of him; but Leo had a tendency to lock himself away in Bunker 9 or the workshop he worked at a few blocks away from their apartment when he was bothered.)

None of them were particularly good with their emotions (Percy and Leo liked to call it 'Diarrhea Full of Feelings'), but more so for Percy and he. Actually analyzing their relationship before their duo became a trio was the best way to cut off from each other because it ruined the fun. And there _had_ been feelings there, but neither one of them felt entitled to spill their guts. Their only agreement was that adding Leo into their weird relationship would fix things. (_What needed to be fixed? _Neither of them wanted to answer.)

Leo was hesitant—and, maybe a little scared since they both assaulted him while he was in the middle of work at Bunker 9. They explained the situation, he threw a broken laugh in their face and gave a "friendly suggestion" for them to get the fuck out. His resolve weakened once Jason pulled him into a teeth-breaking kiss and Percy shoved a hand down the front of Leo's pants.

On a more courteous note, though, the next morning followed with an early date to a café where Percy and he explained the situation to him more thoroughly. With a lot of feelings. Once they were done and Leo smiled, Jason finally felt complete. There was _nothing_ that needed to be changed from then on. Otherwise, they all wouldn't have been together now.

Aria was kind of a blissful hiccup. She came along shortly after the three of them agreed to move into an apartment together in Manhattan when they were out on a quest to retrieve Triton's (Percy's obnoxious older half-brother) conch shell. The heroic effort—befuddled by Percy's smartass comments and Leo horrifically egging him on—attracted monsters of various types to appear on the coast of a South Carolina beach. Triton, the asshole he was, recalled the sea monsters, but not before one of them infiltrated the streets and hunted down a halfblood who was completely innocent in the situation.

Slaying it caused a fire that Leo blamed on himself—he ran into the building blindly and managed to save a three-year-old little girl, but her mother perished in the flames. Leo still grieved. Percy and Jason comforted him, then the three of them made a conscious effort to dote on the girl—who, on that same night they realized was a halfblood when she picked up Riptide and swung it around. The last thing they needed was a little girl who was out to kill her godly father for not saving her mother.

When they explained the situation to Chiron a little over a year ago, he understood and assured she would be handled in the best way possible. Which, of course, was reassuring up to the point when the trio decided they'd go back home and Aria protested their leaving. She'd gotten attached to all of them, even calling Leo _Poppy_ for saving her from the fire.

Needless to say, that was where they were now, a year later, with Aria as the fourth addition to their family. She was almost four, with alabaster skin, bright blue eyes, and blond hair. They tossed ideas about who may be her father, since she had an accurate eye when she threw things (an action that was oddly encouraged in their household) and had a beautiful singing voice.

At the same time, she had a knack for stealing Jason's wallet when he wasn't looking so she could buy candy or skillfully unlocked the door to their bedroom when she was having a bad dream. (After the first night that happened, all three of them made sure their bedroom looked family-friendly after sex.)

She was young, so Percy pointed out that her parent wouldn't have to claim her for quite some time. It was frustrating until Annabeth pointed out the three of them were doing such a good job with her. There were difficult nights where the three of them had no idea how they could handle a kid, but somehow they managed.

So, whoever her father was may not even claim her, considering she saw Percy, Leo, and Jason as her parents. And…_that_ was a strange way to put things. They signed on as her legal guardians after confirming that Aria had no other living family, and since then, she was theirs. Sally and Paul absolutely adored her. _Aunt Thalia_ loved to spoil her, along with the rest of their gang. And, really, Jason loved having a _family_ to come home to.

He rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the bathroom and found Percy knocked out on their bed. Without remorse, he wiped the leftover bathwater off the back of his neck and shook the other man awake. Percy awoke through a fit of snores, looked up and down Jason tiresomely (with eyes remaining longest at the thin towel wrapped around Jason's hips) and grinned.

"I thought _I _was supposed to be the one who liked water," he murmured teasingly. Percy made pushing off the bed seem like an effort, until he was standing on his feet and rubbing a lingering ache.

"We could have cut down on the water bill if you showered with me." Jason crossed his arms and watched Percy do another scan with amusement.

The other demigod smirked. "How's your jaw?"

"Better." Jason shrugged. Percy's fingers massaged the part of his jaw that had been injured and he cringed just slightly. Before he could pull away, Percy caught his lips, hands roaming on his back until they found Jason's shoulder blades.

"Sorry," Percy murmured.

"How's your leg?" Jason asked. He knew the other demigod had been making an effort to hide it from Leo. With a sick humor, he tapped a finger on it and heard Percy's gargled sound of pain.

"Hurts like a bitch," he confirmed. "Move over. I'm taking a shower." And with that, Percy stumbled into the bathroom, half-attempting to wrestle off his jeans as he did so.

Jason redressed in a pair of PJ pants and the first shirt he could find. He was happy to be in a clean set of clothes. Not only that, but he was sure that Percy was just as happy to come home to Leo and Aria as he was. It wasn't like the years he spent with the Legion, where he completed a quest and waited at Camp for the next one.

Sure, he loved standing side-by-side with a hundred other halfbloods ready to prove themselves as heroes but—he liked it slow. Years ago when Percy and he were somewhat together, being this…_domestic_ was laughable. However, the change of pace for the three of them with the addition of Aria felt perfect. Before they left, the three of them planned on discussing the safest elementary schools to enroll Aria in.

It didn't help that most school districts had Percy's face on the Wall of Shame for blowing up education systems alike. Jason insisted they should move back to New Rome, but Percy hated being so far away from his home. Sally threw out suggestions here and there, even homeschooling, but they wanted Aria to interact with kids her age. Being a _half_blood meant you should enjoy the half of you that was _mortal_, too.

He stepped into the kitchen, welcomed by the sound of Aria beautifully butchering an old Michael Jackson song on the counter while Leo worked meticulously on the stove. Out of the three of them, he was the best cook—which was always fantastic unless they had a hard time peeling him away from his workshop.

Jason planted his hands firmly around Leo's waist and kissed his neck. Leo laughed quietly. "_Hi._"

"Hey." Grinning, Jason whirled Leo around and felt his heart sing, watching Leo's brown eyes glimmer. A dark eyebrow shot in the air and Leo waved his spatula.

"I'm making stir fry. And it's hot. I _will _burn you."

"You burn me all the time." The taller man's lips curled into a smirk. Leo opened his mouth, eyebrows peaked and playfully scandalized. He placed a hand on his chest.

"Is that a sexual joke? I bet that was a sexual know your daughter's in this room too, right?" Grinning, Leo elbowed his lover in the chest, only to take the notion back when Jason groaned painfully. His eyes flashed with worry as Jason rubbed the aching body part with a modest smile.

"I can fix it!" Aria leaped off the counter with astounding grace and ran toward her fathers. She threw herself onto Jason like a squirrel (a _flying_ squirrel, Piper would sometimes joke) and proceeded with another array of kisses. She struck him in the back, and a streak of pain shot through him. Still, Jason held his tongue and allowed her to cling onto him. Leo burst into laughter.

"Good job, Aria. You're like a little monkey." He eyed the pair warily, then emptied the contents into two separate bowls.

Jason readjusted Aria until she was nestled tightly over his shoulders and leaned in for another kiss. "So what have you two done while Daddy and I were away, Ari?"

A bashful grin spread across Aria's lips. She pressed her cheek upon Jason's head, tiny hands on his jaw. She looked to her Poppy adoringly and then to her Papa. "I threw a marshmallow at Ricky at daycare!"

Leo nodded solemnly. "He claims he saw God. They're both banned from daycare until Friday."

The blonde blinked, looking at his daughter in surprise. "Why did you throw a marshmallow at Ricky?"

This time, the smile faded away from the pretty girl's lips. Instead of resting her chin on top of blond hair, Aria hid her face. Her eyebrows furrowed together and her face contorted, hands squeezing Jason's sides. The blonde man looked to his lover, his own brow raised in the air, and he wasn't relaxed as he was only minutes before. Oddly enough, Leo only snorted and rolled his eyes.

"He called me a freak," she whispered. "And told me that girls weren't s'pose to beat boys up."

Oh.

"On the contrary," Percy said as he came into the room. His hair was still slightly wet and he hadn't bothered to put a shirt on. He looked healthier coming out of the shower, and unlike Jason was probably closer to being fully healed. "Your Auntie Annabeth kicked my ass several times when we were little. Repeatedly, mind you. And so did your Aunt Reyna, and even Aunt Piper—and there's also Auntie Thalia." His voice was full of deadpan and amusement.

"She also pinned Ricky to the floor and threatened to choke him with Pull N' Peel Twizzlers," Leo continued before collecting his daughter. "Remember, Pretty Mama. Conformity is for squares and guys who can't get prom dates. You are _perfect_ just the way you are."

Hesitation passed through Aria's features. She looked to Jason with big blue eyes, then to Percy, who both smiled encouragingly. Finally, she smiled back and hugged Leo tightly. "Thanks, Poppy."

They set the table for two to eat. The moment Jason swallowed the food, he couldn't help the pleasured moan that fell out of his lips. "Real food. _Yum._"

Leo smirked. He watched both his lovers scarf down their dinner, occasionally stealing a bite or two. After sharing corny jokes, asking for souvenirs and even begging to eat four more scoops of ice cream, Aria lost interest and proceeded back to the living room, where Wall-E played.

"So," Percy said between bites. He looked up, eyebrows furrowing together, and gulped the plate whole before looking back to Leo. "We really are sorry."

Jason nodded, pushing the food away so he could grab hold of Leo's hand instead. "We only meant to see what troubles Camp Jupiter was facing. Getting strung along in a mission just sort of...happened."

Leo looked between the two of them, neither frowning nor smiling. In fact he looked almost annoyed with both partners. Rolling his eyes once again, Leo scooted out of his chair, grabbed Jason's empty plate and put it in the sink. "No skin off my bones, gentlemen. Hazel IM'd me after you left. I just didn't expect you to be here so early. Really—almost-dying is kind of in the job description."

Jason exchanged looks with Percy. They matched frowns, catching _that_ particular tone in Leo's voice. Almost rehearsed, they stood up in unison and gathered on either side of their lover. Down the hall they could hear the commercials playing and Aria happily singing along. Right here, Leo was trying very hard to keep his poker face.

"We scared you," Percy started, and he grabbed Leo's left side. "Admit it."

"You probably had nightmares," Jason continued, and he grabbed Leo by the right. He leaned forward, looking to the startled expression on their lover's face with his own frown. "And you're _mad_ that you didn't get to go along. Leo, it's _okay._"

It was a good thing they knew Leo so well. If anything, he looked pissed that they kept bringing it up. But then his demeanor faltered again into a glare at the ground. His hands curled into fists. "I'm sorry."

"No. _We're_ sorry, you fucking _goofball._" Before anyone could protest, Percy closed the distance between the three of them until their legs were a jumbled mess. He kissed the side of Leo's jaw, and Jason did the same on the other side. For the first time, Leo looked ready to cry—which, really, was absolutely okay between all of them.

"We're heroes," Jason murmured soothingly in the shorter man's ear. His knuckles ran down Leo's spine and he pressed his lips to Leo's forehead. "And we have to deal with this stuff all the _freaking_ time. But I'm _always _going to worry if you or Percy doesn't come back alive, Leo."

Percy nodded, burying his face in the side of Leo's neck. It was an odd hug, even for the three of them, but it worked. "So stop brushing it off. Because starting tomorrow we're going to stash up on as many drachmas as possible and keep in touch. There's no fucking way we're all going to go a week without seeing each other again, okay?"

This time, Leo nodded. He allowed his stature to crumble and Jason and Percy held him tightly with no intention of letting go. Their hearts drummed together. Every bit of Percy and Jason clung tightly to him, and he caught his breath.

Leo squeezed both their grips, choking on a breathy laughter. His eyes were shiny and wet, a lone tear sneaking past his tear ducts. "You two _suck._"

"We know." Percy and Jason looked up and grinned at each other.

And when Aria toddled back into the room and latched onto Leo's leg, their little family was complete.

Later that night, after putting their daughter down for bed, the trio retired to their own room. Jason was the first to settle on the mattress. He closed his eyes for two seconds at most, but felt like he'd already dozed off for a week.

When he opened his eyes again, Percy was searching for a shirt to wear. The blond couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sure, Percy knew with eerie accuracy every location of the pockets on every pair of his pants, but when it came to doing his share of the laundry, he forgot what was dirty and what was clean.

"You're going to turn into one of those dads that drag themselves to the kitchen and scratch their potbelly," he mused.

Percy looked up, amused. "At least I don't fart when I'm nervous."

Jason gawked. "I do _not—_"

"_Please._ They call it _breaking wind_ for a _reason_, man." That being said, Percy gave up his search and grabbed one of Jason's Camp Jupiter shirts. He turned around and fell onto the bed with a smirk. Kissing Jason fully on the lips, he pushed Jason aside until he lay in the middle, and pushed a hand beneath Jason's shirt. The taller man shivered.

"I thought—wait—" Leo was currently showering, since he was the last one in the family to really get to bed. Jason shuddered, moaning as Percy mouthed his left nipple above his shirt. Being the cruel person he was, the Son of Poseidon stopped his ministrations and rested his chin on Jason's chest.

Sea green eyes looked to sky blue gravely, ebony eyebrows pinched together. "You think Leo's gonna be okay?"

Jason blinked. The rest of dinner had gone relatively smooth. Neither one of them really stopped touching Leo until the latter declared he needed a shower. Carefully, he nodded, leaning his head back into the bedframe. "He's got to be. All of us have lost it before. Sometimes it's just a lot easier going on a quest with all three of us. At least that way we knew where the other two were most of the time."

Percy nodded solemnly, lips pursing together. "Can't do that anymore. Not with Aria in the picture." Quickly, he added, "Not that I'd ever want to give her up."

"Of course," Jason agreed. The overall statement hung in the air—_they could just quit. _But…they couldn't. The First Legion consisted of adults who still felt they needed to serve Rome. Even though Percy was still fulfilling his ten years of service, quitting was an option neither one saw. _Retiring_ was just an…_absurd_ idea. Being in the legion at the age they were paid a pretty penny, along with Leo's part-time job at the workshop. The _three_ of them were heroes, and they wanted the _three _of them raising Aria. For one of them to die was just—

Jason halted that thought before it could go any further. Percy's change of pace followed in suit; he turned so the back of his head rested on Jason's stomach and crossed his arms. Then, those eyes were looking at the other man again.

Percy's face hardened. "We could move to New Rome."

Wait. "What?" Shock registered on Jason's face and he jerked just slightly—enough so Percy's head rolled and forced the other man to sit up. They sat parallel to each other, Jason's eyebrows still high in the air. "Did you say what I think you just said?"

He was met with a shrug. Percy tilted his head carefully and bit the inside of his mouth. "We keep looking for a school that Aria can go to. The daycare kids are just going to put her down and treat her like a freak, like that Ricky kid. At least this way we'd be closer to Hazel, Frank, and the others. Leo can find work at a blacksmith's. You and I can still be legionnaires—Leo _too._"

"But…" They'd moved to Manhattan to stay in touch with Percy's mother. And there was no way Sally would let them leave so easily.

Reading his thoughts, the brunet smiled grimly. He placed hands on either knee and heaved a heavy sigh. "My Mom's got Paul. She'll understand, if it means keeping Aria safe."

Jason bit the inside of his mouth.

"Jay—I'm _tired_ of putting so much stress on this relationship. Being a demigod is hard enough." Percy frowned. "Being one in a relationship—especially one like _this_ is even harder. And we won't have to worry about leaving Aria alone for five hours a day. We're…a _family._ I wanna stay that way."

The way he said it made Jason wonder exactly how much thought Percy had put into the decision. Was he thinking about this while they were on their quest, too? Head spinning, Jason bowed back and ran a hand through his hair. "We'll…have to talk about it. All of us."

"Just throwing it out there." Percy shrugged.

"Right." Kissing him, Jason sighed. "That's very thoughtful of you." He'd want _nothing more_ than going back to New Rome. _Home_ was with Percy, Leo, and Aria. But if they could shift it to New Rome, then…well, his fingers were already tingling with electricity and excitement. He hoped it wasn't too obvious. Jason pushed off the bed in order to retrieve an extra pillow, but in doing so, he knocked open their nightstand.

As he rummaged through a dresser, Percy was amazingly quiet. Then—

"Uh…Jay?"

Jason paused. "Yes?"

"Did you…are these engagement rings?"

He dropped what he was doing. Jason turned around, eyes doubling in size. Sure enough, Percy was kneeling over the ground and staring at a dark purple velvet box. It was large, maybe large enough to hold a necklace, but…other than Camp beads, none of them _wore _jewelry. Jason walked over and squatted next to his lover.

Three rings; three separate bands with intricate designs and beautiful craftsmenship. Each one looked to be an alloy of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze, with a distinct engraving of…peacock feathers.

Hera's symbol.

Jason looked to Percy, eyes wide and mouth open. There was no way that—?

"I uh—" Percy turned bright red. "I-I didn't buy these. There's no way I could even _afford _these."

"Well, I didn't either," Jason shot back. "Not that I wouldn't, but I—" His mind had clogged up, unable to process any actual human words. In fact, he felt the whole _emotional diarrhea_ coming back with a vengeance.

"Shit."

Both men turned to Leo, who stood at the entrance of their bathroom, dripping wet and in nothing but a towel. His eyes were wide, eyebrows raised beneath his hair and…_utterly mortified. _His face burned a dark red until the flecks of water were coming off as steam and his mouth fell open.

"Um, you weren't supposed to find those yet."

**xxx**

The designs had been in his head for a while now. There wasn't supposed to be any actual meaning behind them; just one of those things he created whenever he got nervous. When Reyna and Annabeth visited them a month ago and they went out for a play date at the park with Aria, they'd put the idea in his head. After all, Leo knew for a fact Reyna was trying to _casually_ bring up the fact marriage was legal in New York. She'd personally requested Leo to construct some wedding bands; or something of the sort. He made the design akin to Athena and Bellona themselves, and, well, the wedding would be in following months.

After that, he had enough free time at the workshop because, _hello_, he was fan-freaking-tastic Leo Valdez, inventor extraordinaire. He got a lot of free time after fixing things up. Once Leo actually started making the rings though, he got carried away.

Which was to be expected, considering his lovers were gone for eight days with no form of contact. He'd been mad the first day or so, but taking care of Aria cooled him off. So did making the rings, which all had all been specially designed to fit their personalities and backgrounds.

Leo stood at the bathroom entrance, suddenly feeling incredibly small. His blood ran cold, watching Jason and Percy stare at him as though he'd grown four heads. Great. He hadn't felt this awkward since high school.

Jason, the intelligent fellow he was, took the box out of Percy's hand and slowly stood up. "These…are engagement rings."

"Uh…yeah." Squirming slightly, Leo wished he'd at least had time to put on clothes. He planned on putting the velvet box in his chest of things; after all, he'd _made_ the rings. That didn't mean he knew how he was going to _present_ them.

"And you made them," Percy continued. He picked up the one closest to Imperial Gold, which had a slight trim of Celestial Bronze.

"That's Jason's," Leo murmured. Where he found his voice, he had no clue.

The guys looked at each other again—one twitching and the other one having a dreadful case of owl eyes. Jason, the normally level-headed of the three of them, turned back to the shortest man and sucked in a tentative breath. "Is…there something you want to say to us, Leo?"

"Well, uh—" He tried to glare and let a bit of his irritation shine through, but it was overpowered by the heat in his cheeks. "For starters, you weren't s-supposed to find those. I had it cleverly hidden in the nightstand, thank you very much."

Both boys looked embarrassed, so Leo assumed it was an accident. Since, after all, trouble usually found _them _instead of the other way around.

"Second—" Leo drew in a breath and hesitantly nodded. "Y…Yeah. I…yeah. They're engagement rings." That look of painful constipation didn't disappear from either of their faces. Curling his hands into fists, Leo nervously trudged forward and grabbed the box from Percy's hands. He hated looking as anxious as he felt, but at least Jason and Percy didn't look any better. Drawing another breath, Leo summoned as many words as he could. "We've…been together almost four years now. And I've been in love with you since I was seventeen. Both of you. I, uh…didn't think it'd be possible to _have _the both of you, but…you're freaking Jason Grace and Percy Jackson. So of course you'd bend the rules."

Leo's eyes narrowed to the pair. They followed his every word, eyes burning holes into Leo's and hands fisting into the mattress. Their lips were tight, and Leo felt his hands become sweaty. He hoped the box wouldn't spontaneously combust.

"Somehow out of this…we got a daughter. And I'm still trying to figure out how that part works, but…she calls us Daddy. And Papa. And of course, me—Poppy. And…I want her to keep calling us that. I want us to be there and take her to the Camps again so she can train whenever she's ready. Maybe buy a puppy—or hell, I'll make one." Leo gulped, this time falling to one knee. He probably looked ridiculous, given the towel still scantily wrapped around his waist, but he didn't care. "I know ten years down the line that may not happen because being a halfblood freaking _sucks_ that way. And we can't actually get married, but…I want it to be us. Just us. So through every argument, we come back to each other. Because…I'm in love with you guys. Truly, deeply."

The words left his lips, along with an ample amount of his courage. Leo swallowed solidly, looking to both his lovers. Jason's eyebrows pinched together, looking ready to actually cry, and Percy was fumbling through a smile.

The latter got up, sliding off the bed before placing both hands on either side of Leo's bare shoulders. Percy kissed Leo's neck, provoking a quiet squirm, and looked to him. A heavy breath fell out of his lips. "You want to be my husband?"

Leo nodded.

"Mine too?" Jason dropped to the floor.

"Did you even _listen_ to what I just said?" Leo pretended to look annoyed. In reality, his heart hammered rapidly in his chest, giddy and excited in the way both their expressions changed. Jason flashed a million-watt grin and Percy kissed him again. When they parted, Leo was seeing stars—and feeling hands all over him.

"Well, I'm going to say yes," Percy declared. "You, Jason?"

"_Duh._" Laughing, the taller man grabbed Leo by the jaw and kissed him. Leo felt himself being lifted—then onto Percy's lap as they gathered on the bed. There was a mouth on the crook of his neck, hands thumbing his shoulder blades, and Jason's taste consumed Leo.

He moaned, feeling one of his two lovers untuck his bath towel. When they parted, Percy slipped the correct ring on his finger.

It was simple, compared to Percy and Jason's—just celestial bronze and imperial gold melted together, with a delicate engraving that was supposed to look like flames. He'd wanted to go all out, but realizing he'd already created two others, felt incredibly silly. Jason slipped the other ring onto Percy's finger, and then the last one onto himself.

Looking back and forth, Leo found Jason and Percy smiling. Lips pressed to his knuckles, and then onto his ring. Red permeated Leo's cheeks and he glowed—his hair even lit on fire until Percy flicked it away with the water bottle on the table.

They kissed him again, readjusting their positions and tangling legs.

"I love you," Jason murmured in his ear, and he put weight onto Leo until the Son of Hephaestus was pressed against Percy. Over Leo's shoulder, Jason kissed Percy. "I love _you_ too."

Percy hummed, and he began a trail of kisses near Leo's ear. Oh, _gods…_ "You two are the _best_ thing that has ever happened to me."

Leo's teeth clattered. He could feel the heat travelling through his body—consuming him and bubbling in his stomach, but more specifically on his cock. Jason parted his legs, massaging his inner thigh, and he could feel Percy's own erection digging into his ass. It felt like _forever_ since they'd done this. He dipped his head wantonly, then grinned through the prodding.

He rolled his hips and heard Percy shudder. His fingers padded Jason's neck and he kissed the other man.

"If you two spend any more time being sappy, I'm going to go to the bathroom and get rid of this _myself._" A mischievous glint glimmered in chocolate brown eyes. He palmed Percy by the front of his pants and dragged down Jason's pajama bottoms with his other hand.

Naturally, the blonde blushed. Percy snickered against bare skin, his hand gripping Leo's bare hip.

The shortest looked to both of them, eyebrow raised as they did that stupid _lover-telepathy _thing without him. Crawling out of the hold they'd forced them into, Leo reached over to the nightstand, extending and flexing every muscle he had until he was stretched to the bone, and found the bottle of lube. He _knew_ they were both watching him.

Leo wiggled his hips as he lay on the mattress, which always made him feel silly, but was _perfect_. He did nothing else than uncap the bottle, then raised his head just slightly. "I wanted you both tonight. You know. If you aren't sore."

_Well shit_, he could practically hear running through both their minds. This time, Jason and Percy lunged toward him without the slightest warning. Leo gasped into Jason's kiss, feeling firm hands settle on his torso. Percy's large fingers gripped his legs on either side, and he shivered at wet kisses near his balls.

Fuck, he _whimpered. _"Sweet _Jesus—_"

"Better not come too soon," Jason teased airily in his ear, and Leo moaned as the blond squeezed his erection.

"We're a week short on happy sex, after all." Percy proceeded with licking the skin on Leo's thigh and sucking at it. He crooned, moving against the bed. "Plus—special occasion."

Leo's head lulled back and forth. He wasn't stupid to forget their sex life. But it usually caught him off guard when Percy and Jason insisted on spoiling him. _Those_ nights left him without a voice and legs in the morning.

Then there was a knock on the door.

You would think that would stop festivities. Instead, a high-pitched sound left the back of Leo's throat and Percy mouthed his balls.

Another knock. "_Poppies?_" Squirm.

_Shit, shit, shit_—Leo wrestled out of their grip and nudged his head toward the door. "A—Aria. We uh, sh-should…oh, _gods—_"

Knock, knock. "Poppies, I had a _bad dream…_"

Jason stopped sucking on his neck. Percy stopped squeezing his ass. Leo blinked through the pleasure, looking between both men in disbelief. Not because they _stopped_, but because they were giving the other a look of, _Aren't you going to get that?_

He spoke up. "Um, I'll—"

"It'll only take a few minutes," Percy pointed out. "And I'll get him off. You'll be back in time for some more, man."

"You're right. It'll only take a few minutes," Jason proceeded with kissing Leo again and placed a pale hand on the shorter man's torso. "So go."

Oh, _god. _"Guys, I'll—"

"_Please. _At the rate you're going, Leo's going to die of overstimulation. It's not even going to be sex anymore."

"Better than you being _impulsive. _By the time I come back, you're gonna have tired him _out._"

"That's because I give fantastic orgasms, Mister _Calculative._"

There was no way they were actually arguing about this. Leo watched back and forth as his lovers forgot about actually answering the door and argued along the lines of—_You're too slow! _and _You're too fast_! With a sigh, he was the only one reminded by the knocks. Slipping easily out of their grasp, Leo pulled on a pair of pants and shirt, hoping the situation wasn't _too _obvious, and shut the door behind him.

"You okay, Pretty Mama?" Leo collected his sniffling daughter, hugging her tight to his chest as she trembled and started the trail back to her room.

Behind him, he could hear a faint cry of, _"He likes being __**fingered**__!" _

**xxx**

The next day, Leo woke up five minutes past four in the afternoon. He blinked drearily at his alarm clock, which glared at him in blue letters and was…purposely turned off. The events from last night immediately flooded his memory and he groaned.

The slightest jerk and he felt the pain shoot up his spine and nearly knock him out. This probably went with what Nemesis said about balance all those years ago. He could almost see it now—_Leo Valdez! The greater the sex, the more it'll hurt like a bitch in the morning! _

He was still bare, feeling odd as he clenched at nothing. After a few minutes of deep breaths and convincing himself that yes, his legs would still work, Leo dragged himself out of bed and fell over. He ran his hand through dark curls and shivered, feeling the strategically placed hickey on the back of his neck.

Looking to his hand next, he couldn't help but smile, even if it _did_ hurt. The ring fitted nicely on his finger. They were…well—nothing had changed, really. But _lover_ was now _husband_ and they'd never leave each other. They were a family.

With another distorted moan, Leo managed to pull on pants and dragged himself into the kitchen. What he saw almost made him fall over again. "What the fuck?"

Jason was in the middle of trying to make lunch. Which in his book meant sub-sandwiches and anything that didn't require technology above a toaster oven. Percy was idly reading a cookbook and lazily braiding (_fishtailing_) Aria's hair as she sat in his lap, hugging a pillow pet Hazel bought her not too long ago.

She looked up, eyes glittering, and gasped. "Poppy said a bad word! Like _Daddy_!"

Leo blinked repeatedly. He even rubbed his eyes, but sure enough, both men were acting oddly…_tame_. He was only reassured things were alright when Percy blinked and Jason rolled his eyes.

"You're making food. And Percy's fishtailing hair." Leo pressed a hand to his forehead. "I'm going crazy_._"

"You said something like that last night, too." Percy grinned appreciatively. He grabbed a neon pink hair tie and finished his handiwork. Aria leaped from her daddy's lap and ran toward her poppy just as Jason reached over and hit the Son of Poseidon lightly on the head. "Ow!"

"Aria's going to pick up on everything you say," Jason started, "and then you're going to want to wash her mouth out with soap. And ask where she learns that language."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know it gets me out of bad situations."

"Or _starts_ them."

"Have they been like this all morning?" Leo clenched his teeth as he bent over to be at eye-level with Aria, and was greeted with her smile.

She nodded her head cheerfully. "They said they wanted to make you food! And that they had news! Can I hear the news?"

Leo arched an eyebrow. He turned his head to Percy and Jason, who immediately stopped arguing and sported grins. Staggering to a free chair, he pulled it out and carefully sat down—or at least tried to, before Aria enthusiastically jumped onto his lap. He seethed in pain and his husbands smiled guiltily as they handed him ambrosia cookies.

Weird, huh? Apparently ambrosia _could_ heal all wounds. Go figure, since Percy had been the one to figure it out.

As he nibbled on one of the cookies carefully, Percy grabbed a donut from what Leo assumed was leftovers from breakfast. He, along with Jason, down to their knees and grabbed Leo by his free hand. Two set of eyes stared at him adoringly.

"So," Percy started, "it occurred to us sometime last night that we really love you."

"Okay." A dark eyebrow rose in the air and he stared at his two lovers in amusement. Leo exchanged looks with Aria, who giggled. "I'm listening."

"We want to go to Olympus and get Hera's blessing." Jason smiled, snatching the donut out of Percy's hand, taking a bite, then sliding it humorously onto Leo's ring finger to add decoration to his actual ring.

The shorter man blinked, suddenly at a loss of words.

"After that," Percy continued, "we're thinking…about moving to New Rome. As a family. Aria can play with kids her age, you can open up a blacksmith's place and…we'll be safe. Most importantly though, together."

"Wait—" _Hold up a minute. _Leo blinked repeatedly, looking between both men with his eyebrows raised beneath his hair. One minute they were two happy dads braiding hair and making lunch. The next—"You…wanna drive down to the Empire State Building, ask _your_ evil stepmother—" Leo pointed to Jason. "—and my crazy babysitter if the three of us can officially get married. Documents and everything."

Jason nodded sagely. The corner of his lip curled into a playful smile. "She owes me a favor."

Of _course_ one of these two boys would be able to pull _'A Goddess owes me a favor' _out of their ass and make it work. But um—wow. The color in Leo's face burned with red as he tried to process what he was hearing. He lowered his head to them. "You…want to by my husband. _Husbands. _ For real."

Aria squealed, throwing her hands in the air. "My Daddies are getting married!"

With a grin, Jason once again smiled and stood to his feet. He took the cookie out of Leo's hand and intertwined their fingers carefully. "There's…no guarantee, obviously, that she'll say yes—"

"But c'mon, Valdez. You can't deliver a tear-jerking speech and not want to make it official." Percy kissed his other hand, eyes gleaming. "I like the ring of 'Perseus Logan Jackson Grace Valdez' or…well, uh. We'll figure out name arrangements later."

"Do you want to be our husband? Officially?" Jason actually had the nerve to look bashful, as though last night's proposal hadn't occurred. Which immediately was erased from Leo's mind because these two guys here—his _lovers_ had taken every bit of last night into consideration.

When he found his voice again, Leo turned his head to Percy. Both of them looked like eager puppies hanging onto his word. "And you…wanna move to New Rome. All of us."

"We can talk more on that decision later." Still, Percy nodded carefully and the edge of his mouth stretched. "But it'll be safe. I can finish my time as a legionnaire and we wouldn't have to worry about constant monsters attacking us while we're not looking, get a house…we'll be closer to Piper, Annabeth and the others and we'll be together."

The _We'll Be Together_ was the most important part of that sentence. Leo suddenly felt like he was back at Bunker 9 again, when Jason and Percy barged in hand-in-hand and confessed they wanted to try this whole…_threesome_ thing. His hands curled around both his lovers and his heart pounded in his ears.

Finally—"Okay." Nodding, Leo felt himself trembling. "Okay, yeah. Let's…let's get married." _Like, __**actually **__get married. _

The next thing he knew, Percy and Jason were both grabbing him from the chair and throwing him into the air; Aria and all. He made a jutted cry while she again raised her hands in joy, and found himself at the ends of kisses. _I love you_s were tossed around, hugs were given, and Aria clung to all of them.

"Best past two days ever." Jason laughed into Percy's hair.

Percy smirked. "Yeah. All it took was constant rounds to Camp Jupiter, a couple favors, and finding out we're demigods. Also, nearly getting killed once a month or so."

"Shut up, Percy." Leo smirked back, then reached up to kiss him. In his arms, Aria wriggled and climbed her poppy until she rested on his aching shoulders.

"What now? What _now_!"

All three fathers exchanged looks this time. The, _we're-all-total-idiots-in-love_ kind of look.

"Now," Leo announced, and he stumbled with Aria atop his shoulders, "we celebrate that we're a family."

**xxx**

**Author's Note: **

Well. I have no idea where this came from. But I wanted to write a story where Leo proposed. And there was an unintentional-adopting of a halfblood little girl involved. And I couldn't figure out who Leo would propose to because I love Jason and Percy equally. :D But here you go! Thanks for reading!


End file.
